


One of a Kind

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gin_tonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/gifts).



"What on earth am I going to get Severus for Christmas?" Harry groaned and stuck both of his hands in his hair. 

"Potions ingredients?" Ron offered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure he's got that covered himself."

"Fine wine or a good brandy," Ginny suggested.

"You've been spending too much time with Draco," Ron said, pointing his finger accusingly. "I can tell."

Ginny smiled, rather evilly. "Would you like all the juicy details?"

"Bloody hell, no!" Ron clapped his hands over his ears.

"Stop it," Harry interjected. He didn't want to hear about Draco and Ginny nor undo the jinx that she'd surely hit Ron with. 

"Professor Snape isn't one for material possessions." Luna patted his hand. "Something only you can give him."

That gave him an idea.

~*~

"Luna suggested something only I could give you," Harry said, panting.

"I would be quite foolish to complain about my Christmas gift," Severus said. "For there is nothing I cherish more than you."

"But?"

"I am curious how you managed to suspend yourself in midair like that since I don't see any sign of your wand."

"I suggest you look a bit more closely," Harry mumbled.

Severus's eyes widened. "Oh my."


End file.
